Dormir?
by Kahhh
Summary: O que acontece quando a palavra dormir não significa o que você realmente pensava? - HibikiXKana


**SINOPSE: **O que acontece quando a palavra dormir não significa o que você realmente pensava?

**DISCLAIMER**: Esses personagens pertencem a Hiro Mashima..

**N/A**:Nossa, como isso deu trabalho, minha parceira entende o que eu digo ^^

Enfim, primeira vez que escrevo sobre esse casal que teve uma participação muito fofa no mangá, e isso fez surgir essa oneshot.

Espero que gostem!

BOA LEITURA!

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**: Essa história também é postada no Nyah! Fanfiction na conta conhecida como Kahhh

FANFIC DE NOSSA AUTORIA, NÃO PLEGEIE. CASO AGUÉM IDENTIFICAR UM ENREDO IGUAL A ESTE, POR FAVOR, ME AVISA E DENUNCIA. PLÁGIO É CRIME.

* * *

**DORMIR?**

* * *

Kana empurrava Gildarts que a abraçava calorosamente com uma expressão boba na face, esboçando um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios por sua filha ter ganhado o concurso de beleza realizado pela Guilda. A face rubra e olhar desprovido de emoções eram nítidos no semblante da morena, demonstrando o quanto aparentava estar desconfortável com tudo aquilo.

– Eu já falei pra parar com isso! – Falou totalmente envergonhada, todos os presentes no local fixaram o olhar na morena enquanto era praticamente esmagada por braços fortes.

– Essa minha filha é incrível! Ela é linda, não é?

Desde o dia em que contou ao ruivo que ela era sua filha – mesmo desapontada com o fato de seu pai ser um tremendo galinha – ele agia dessa maneira, tratando-a como se fosse uma criança. Kana não odiava esse comportamento do pai, mas em público era vergonhoso demais.

Suspirou aliviada assim que Gildarts quebrou o abraço se afastando da jovem e acenando um tchalzinho. Com uma cara nada agradável, sentou-se numa cadeira ajeitando a faixa de primeira colocada do concurso e, logo em seguida, pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa. Aquela cena sempre acontecia, quando se encontrava com o pai paparicador.

– Ele sempre faz isso? – A morena girou o olhar para o rapaz que estava do seu lado, que passou o braço em volta de seu pescoço, observando-a com um sorriso nos lábios – Acho uma cena muito agradável.

Kana sorriu envergonhada.

– Você ainda está aqui, achava que já tinha ido embora. – Declarou, na tentativa de esquecer a cena vergonhosa que passara.

Hibiki sorriu.

– Queria apenas parabenizá-la por ter ganhado o concurso.

Kana ficou olhando para ele, uma expressão divertida se formou na face delicada quando o rapaz piscou, mantendo aquele sorriso meigo nos lábios. A morena já conhecia a personalidade dos rapazes que fazem parte de Guilda Blue Pegasus, eram famosos por serem belos paqueradores.

– O que eu mais quero agora é encher a cara! – Indagou desviando o olhar.

– Aqui está – Hibiki encheu o copo com vinho e ofereceu para a morena.

Kana olhou para o copo de bebida. Segurou o copo levando o liquido a boca. Depositou o objeto vazio sobre a mesa com desdém.

– Preciso de muito mais. Quero um barril! – Declarou através de suspiros.

– Você bebe bastante – Sorriu, oferecendo outra bebida a jovem maga - Seria legal se nós fossemos dar uma volta por ai, o que acha?

Kana o encarou e pôs a mão na cintura jogando os longos cabelos para trás, gostando das palavras do rapaz paquerador.

– Está me cantando? – Perguntou, observando detalhadamente os traços do rosto de Hibiki.

– E se eu disser que sim...

Kana se aproximou mais do mago

– Você é interessante – Sentou-se a mesa, se inclinando – Se você conseguir me fazer ficar embriagada, durmo com você essa noite, o que acha? – Seduziu com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Kana estava ciente que era praticamente impossível ficar bêbada.

Hibiki aproximou o rosto, ficando perto da face da morena que, agora, estava com um olhar desafiador ao mago de Blue Pegasus.

– Gostei da proposta, mas se eu conseguir isso você vai ter que cumprir com suas palavras.

– Se conseguir, cumprirei - Kana sorriu, pegando o copo de bebida que Hibiki havia oferecido há um tempo.

Kana sempre bebia e, no final, nunca ficava embriagada. Os membros da guilda ficavam impressionados com esse fato, de Kana beber vários barris cheios de bebida e permanecer consciente, ainda ansiando mais e mais por vinho, distribuindo barris vazios por toda a Guilda. Sorriu curiosa em saber o que Hibiki iria fazer para deixá-la bêbada.

Levantou os cílios, assim que notou Hibiki utilizar suas habilidades em transportar informações a mente das pessoas. Ficou muito preocupada com o fato de ele apelar para a magia.

– Hey! Isso não vale, é trapaça – Constatou, com uma carranca na face – Não é permitido usar magias.

Hibiki olhou para ela e sorriu, fazendo o holograma desaparecer.

– Tarde demais – Declarou se levantando. Pôs as mãos sobre a cabeça da morena segurando firme. Esperou a transfusão ser completada. Ao término, colocou a ponta dos dedos no queixo de Kana, olhando dentro dos olhos escuros, sua imagem era refletida nas pupilas brilhantes – Você não citou as regras – Afastou-se, deixando a morena paralisada, sem reação alguma.

Kana cerrou os punhos por ter sido tão desatenta. Agora que Hibiki usou suas habilidades contra ela com certeza ficará embriagada, mas ela não sabia ao certo que tipo de magia ele utilizara, pode ser que não consiga ficar bêbada. Sorriu esperançosa.

As horas se passavam rapidamente. Kana permanecia sentada em cima do balcão com as pernas cruzadas, estava no segundo barril de vinho, e sua visão começava a ficar turva, sentindo uma tontura incômoda. Olhou para o alvoroço que agora surgia, como sempre, com os membros da guilda mais excêntrica de Fiori; Natsu discutindo com Gray, tendo uma Lucy louca pedindo para que Gray vestisse suas roupas por estar completamente nu, tirando suspiros de Juvia que observava o corpo do rapaz de cima para abaixo com os olhos brilhando. Erza tentando acalmar os ânimos pra não gerar mais conflito, pelo qual foi inevitável assim que fora atingida por um objeto desconhecido e partiu para a briga. Kana suspirou, por começar a ficar bêbada em tão pouco tempo.

– E ai, como se sente? – Kana olhou de esguelha para o rapaz que estava ao seu lado, encostado no balcão.

– Ora, está ficando bêbada, Kana? – Mirajane sorriu, colocando mais um barril sobre o balcão – Esse ainda é o segundo, estou surpresa.

– O que você fez, Hikibi? – Perguntou ignorando Mirajane que sorria travesso para ela.

– Eu apenas infiltrei informações de uma pessoa fraca com bebidas para seu cérebro, simples assim.

Kana não disse nada, sentia-se culpada por pelo menos não ter citado as regras, dessa forma teria ganhado e escapulido das garras do jovem. Apesar de querer fugir por ter a certeza de ter perdido, tinha que admitir que Hibiki era um cara muito bonito, atraente. Já ouvira boatos de que ele dificilmente se interessava por uma garota. Tê-lo só para si por uma noite era uma honra, tinha que admitir.

– Parece que perdi – Declarou, descendo do balcão e ficando de frente para o rapaz – Vamos então. – Segurou na mão de Hibiki, puxando-o para que a acompanhasse.

Kana cambaleou e segurou firme na camisa de Hibiki para não cair. Aquela tontura estava ficando cada vez pior.

– Tenha bom proveito! – Mirajane disse após ver Hibiki segurar na cintura de Kana e colocar os braços dela em volta do pescoço "Fazem um belo casal" pensou Mirajane com um sorriso.

Ao saírem do local, Kana gentilmente subia as escadas com Hibiki ajudando-a com os degraus. Ao término, caminharam por um corredor aparentemente estreito. Chegou ao quarto de Kana, ela abriu a porta e adentrou o cômodo, fechando-a logo em seguida assim que Hibiki entrou.

– Fique à vontade, vou apenas trocar de roupa e tomar um banho gelado. – Disse, se distanciando do rapaz que a observava caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

Hibiki olhou à sua volta, o quarto de Kana era realmente grande, a cor das paredes era bege em contraste com alguns enfeites que estavam sobre a escrivaninha. Havia um luxuoso sofá no canto com algumas almofadas bem colocadas sobre o móvel, a cama estava posta bem no centro do quarto, dando um total espaço para o cômodo.

Aproximou-se e sentou à beira da cama.

Girou o olhar quando ouviu o barulho de Kana saindo do banheiro. Seus olhos fixaram-se na bela camisola preta que ela trajava, ficando mais encantado com a beleza da morena. Aquela peça que realçava suas curvas. O cheiro do perfume dela era delicioso, de fato.

Kana ao se aproximar a cama, deitou-se cobrindo o corpo com um lençol. Hibiki estranhou essa atitude vindo dela. Como assim cobrir o corpo? Ela tinha que cumprir com suas palavras. Certo?

– Vai ficar ai parado, deite-se – Kana declarou acomodada na cama.

Hibiki se deitou, observando-a deitada de costas para ele. Percebeu que Kana não obteve nenhuma reação, então caso ele que teria que agir, dar o primeiro passo. Abraçou-a por trás, aproximando a cabeça até sua nuca, afundando o rosto nos cabelos sedosos com uma fragrância suave.

Kana mordeu o lábio inferiu ao sentir mãos macias percorrer por suas pernas.

Virou-se encarando o rapaz.

– O que está fazendo? – Sua voz saiu num tom mole.

– Estou apenas cumprindo com o trato, lembra? – Sorriu, recebendo em trocar um olhar cansado.

– Eu disse ia dormir com você, então fecha os olhos e durma!

Hibiki ficou confuso. Como assim só dormir? Quando alguém expressa as palavras dessa maneira, de fato, entende-se por outro ângulo.

– Você não está cumprindo com o que disse, Kana – Segurou na cintura, dando um beijo leve no pescoço da garota.

Kana o afastou de si, encarando-o.

– Por acaso falei que ia acontecer alguma coisa? Eu disse que íamos dormir juntos, só D-O-R-M-I-R – Soletrou virando-se de costas para Hibiki e ajeitando o lençol sobre o corpo. – E minha cabeça está dolorida demais. Agora durma!

Hibiki suspirou desapontado, as palavras de Kana faziam sentido, eles iriam apenas dormir juntos, isso não significava rolar algo entre eles. Virou-se de costas para ela e ajeitou o lençol fechando os olhos, se era pra dormir, então que seja. Da próxima vez, Hibiki vai desafiá-la, dessa vez iria deixar claro que o prêmio seria algo mais além do que apenas dormir. Sorriu, com esse pensamento.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

Prontinho. Carinha de continuação né ^^  
Em breve postarei uma Jellal e Erza.  
Que tal uma review, não custa nada né ^^  
Obrigada por ler.  
Kissus!


End file.
